The disclosure relates to a method and system for analysing cuttings coming from a wellbore and obtained during drilling, as well as to a computer program for analysing cuttings based on an image of a sample of the cuttings on a background surface
During the drilling process of an oil well or of a well of another effluent—in particular gas, vapour or water—, cuttings are brought to the surface after they have been cut from the formation by drilling mud circulating in the wellbore.
It is known to carry out analysis of the rock cuttings brought to the surface. Such analysis allows the creation of a detailed record of the geologic formations of a borehole, in function of the well bore depth and may allow to derive information for instance concerning the lithology of the formation.
Among several known analyses, it is common to take at least an image of a sample of cuttings on a background surface, in particular via a high resolution microscope.
Generally, this image is analysed by a geologist in order to determine the size of the cuttings, and, if possible the nature of the cuttings. Such work takes a substantial amount of time and is generally performed in a lab away from the drilling installation.